Bleach Inferno: Revelations
by Inferno13
Summary: A Bleach fan-fic continuation from the completed Bleach Inferno story line also created by me .
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach Inferno: Revelations**

Legal Disclaimer

I do not own Bleach, any Bleach products, or the original storyline. Bleach is the possession of the creator Tite Kubo.

**Chapter 1: Reconnection**

The chilled night air consumed the land, as the ocean waves crashed against the rocks. Darkness overtook the light as the a mysterious, yet familiar figure sat by the water.

"Alone… Just like always…" says the former hero with the look as if all hope was gone.

Jacob stared out to the sea as his lips quivered, "First the divorce, then Soul Society abandoned me, and after that I lose my power. I've got absolutely nothing left…" Jacob's head lowers, " Why do I keep doing these things to myself? I know I'm supposed to help everyone and junk, but why can't I ever get what I want?

"The large waves smash the stones along the beach, and water droplets spray across the sky as he looks at the full moon which seems so close that Jacob could reach out and grab it.

Jacob's head lowers once more and shadows cover his face as a single tear runs down his cheek, hitting the cold sand beneath him.

"Nothing will ever change, I've just got to finally accept my fate. I'm doomed to repeat the same mistakes and live my life alone in the dark." Jacob quietly says as he rises to his feet and turns from the ocean.

Hands in his pockets, he takes a step, slowly making his way towards his car. As he approaches he removes his key chain from his belt strap, spins the ring on his finger, and grabs the key. Upon reaching the door he inserts the key, shinning in the light of the moon, into the lock and turns it.

"Goodbye…" Jacob whisper, taking one last look at the midnight sky over the sea.

The car door shuts, and the engine roars. Jacob drives away, clinching the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles seemed to peer out from behind the skin. His foot pushes forces itself down and the car speeds down the road, faster and faster. Suddenly, he lifts his foot from the pedal and loosens his grip.

With a long sigh and pause Jacob mutters to himself, "What is holding me here? Why can't I just leave? Why do I have to go through all this pain?"

His foot touches the pedal once more and he focuses on what is ahead of him. Time passes in silence as Jacob reaches a familiar area.

"Home… Is this really where I'm supposed to be?"

He glances out the window and sees a figure that he recognizes. He pulls his car to the side of the road and steps out. Just as he does a massive hollow runs past him. It appears to be chasing the person down the pitch black road.

"HEY! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Jacob shouts at the hollow.

It turns to look at him and grins.

"Adjucha…." Jacob says in a frightened voice. "How am I supposed to stop that now?"

He slams the car door and runs after the two. Sprinting as fast as he can he arrives just in time to see the hollow pick up the girl which it had been chasing, squeeze her in its hand, and throws her to the ground. Jacob runs to her side, her face still hidden, and grabs her hand.

"We've done it. He's mine now." calls a distant voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Rebirth**

Jacob stares at the young girl's face. A tear slides down his right cheek slowly, and drips down to the ground. Time seems to stop as he bites his lip, releases it, and says "Ashley… Why?"

"He he he… Ah ha ha ha!" the massive Adjucha laughs, his mighty voice shaking the ground.

"Why!? Why did you do this!? You asshole, I'll kill you!" Jacob shouts in a rage as he rises to his feet and charges at the beast.

The hollow raises its fist and slams it down upon Jacob. The sound of snapping bones and the pounding fist echo through the area as a man-like figure steps from the shadows.

"Now what do you intend to do to a hollow in that form? I know full well what happened to you. You became too strong, Soul Society became afraid and sealed your power. But I can give you power once more…" Says the voice as he kneels beside the once mighty, yet fallen hero.

"Ai.. Aizen…" Jacob says, coughing blood.

"That's right. Now let me give you the power you desire. The power to save that girl!" Aizen shouts, extending his hand.

Jacob reaches for him, grasping an object from Aizen's palm. A flash of light quickly devoirs the darkness, then just as quickly morphs into an eerie black wave. Jacob's body floats into the air, his chest burning. His flesh melts, forming a hole in his abdomen. Jacob's body changes rapidly from one form to another, changing from beast to what appears to be the form of a man.

"As I thought, Vasto Lorde without even trying" Aizen says with a giggle.

Jacob drops to the ground and steps toward Aizen, again lifting his hand.

"Now, take this power and become what you are meant to be, an Arrancar! Lead my army as the 1st Espada!"

"I don't need your damn power, I'll break it myself" Jacob replies.

He reaches up with his right hand, pulling on the newly formed mask attached to his face. With a single pull he breaks off the mask, shattering it. Only the jaw piece remained, which fell to form a necklace. A jet-black number 1 appeared on his right arm near the shoulder.

"Perfect… So perfect!" Aizen shouts, not being able to contain his joy.

Jacob steps forward and kneels before the fallen woman. He places his hand upon her forehead.

"…..REBIRTH!" Jacob shouts as a powerful light is pushed from his arm and consumes her.

As the light begins to fade Jacob lifts her in his arms and starts to walk away.

"Don't walk away from me! I made you, obey me!" Aizen yells.

Jacob gently lays Ashley down and turns to Aizen as he says, "This was your fault… All of it… Its your damn fault!"

In an instant Jacob appears before Aizen, clenching his fist, and slams it into his head. Aizen flies through the air, blood pouring from a massive hole in his face. Jacob slowly walks back to Ashley and picks her up once more.

Aizen, who is yet to come to a halt closes his eyes as he reaches the hard pavement, his body scraping and tearing. "This isn't over Jacob, you will join me…"

"Sonido…" Jacob mutters, disappearing instantaneously into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Re-Ignited**

As Jacob appears in a dark room, he kisses Ashley's cheek and gently places her in a vacant bed.

"I'll be back baby" he says in a calm, securing voice

The sound of static could be heard as he vanishes once more, yet reappears at the same time, back to where the confrontation had taken place.

"Don't think I forgot about you, you son of a bitch! I'll kill you for what you did to her!" He shouts as his reiatsu pours from his body.

"You may have a mask, but to me you are still just a human. I'll eat your soul!" The Adjucha yells back.

He opens his mouth wide, as a massive cero charges.

Jacob dashes at the best with a god-like speed, stopping in mid-air next to his head and slams his fist into the Adjucha's jaw. Then kicks the beast between the eyes, sending it flying through the air.

"That all you fucking got? That won't even put a fucking dent in me. You shouldn't have hurt her… I'll make you regret it with everything that I am!"

Jacob's clothes change to what appears to be a shinigami outfit, only white with a black outline.

"This won't do." Jacob says. He then rips the sleeves off the top and pulls it apart to reveal his abdomen. "Much better"

Jacob lifts his hand and a black cero instantaneously forms. "Now I'll show you a real cero, not your piece of shit." Blood begins to rise from his knuckles into the cero, turning it a crimson red color. Jacob's hand is then consumed in flames. A quick grin fades as he shouts, "Gran Rey Beni-Cero!!"

The crimson cero moves at the speed of light, destroying everything in its path, and completely incinerating the hollow.

Jacob closes his hand, ending the blast. Then lowers his arm, still smoking from the intense heat.

"That's a warning to all you fucking hollows! Mess with my baby and there won't be anything left of you!" Jacob yells. "I should probably get back to her and complete the rebirth before she wakes up… Now comes the hard part…"

Jacob once again disappears into the black sky.


End file.
